Nightmare
by CriticCorner
Summary: Massie is being stalked. One of her best friends is dead. What will happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Girly.X.Girl gave me the idea for this story! Seriously, go read hers its ah-mazing! ;D okay **well** i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique!**

Massie shivered. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend.

Dead.

Her arms were crossed over her chest. She wasn't listening to the guy talking about her dead friend. She could only hear people sniffling and sobbing around her. She squeezed her eyes shut and more tears drifted out. She couldn't believe there was still some left. She stood there with her eyes closed trying not to think about anything.

"Massie."

Massie gasped and jumped around. She saw it was Derrick and put her hand to her heart, feeling it beat fast, and started to cry again.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Derrick pushed her head to his chest and stroked her hair.

"Sorry." Massie sniffled and tried to smile "You...scared me."

"I know. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

People walked by them and told Massie they were so sorry about her loss. She looked at the box where her friend's body lay. She looked at the ground.

"What is it?" Derrick asked softly.

After a pause Massie whispered "It's my fault."

Derrick held her at arms length "No it isn't." He said firmly "Some jerk killed Kristen because he's an idiot."

"But it's because of me!" Massie sobbed.

"Massie, this freak is obsessed with you, yes, and that _is _why he killed your best friend, but that is not your fault in any way, and no one thinks it it."

Massie sniffled. "I'm so scared." She whispered.

Derrick hugged Massie again. "Don't worry. They've got him in jail. Everything's alright now."

Or so they thought.

"I'm leaving for the night." Detective Ericston said, walking out the door.

"Okay." His secretary said. "Oh wait. This came in for you yesterday."

He reached over and took the file from her hand. He opened the flap and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" His secretary asked.

He didn't answer. He flipped it over and froze.

"Oh no."

**Okay I know it's short and Yes, I did get that last part from Prom Night. Okay, R&R. THanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **clique

**  
** "I just feel guilty," Alicia whispered "You know, having fun."

"We're not exactly having fun." Dylan said.

"Girls!" Kendra snapped from her seat. They were all getting pedicures "I can hear you! You're supposed to be taking your mind off of the incident!"

After a couple of minutes the girls went back to whispering.

"It's not the same." Alicia stated.

"I miss her so much." Claire said, silencing them all into their thoughts.

"Massie?" Calire said after a while. "You okay?"

"Massie!" All three of them said at the same time after she didn't answer.

"Yeah?" Massie turned to face them.

"You okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah."

Kendra's cell phone rang and the girls all closed their eyes and rested their heads against the back of the seats.

"Hello?"

"Kendra?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah it's me, Micheal." Micheal was Detective Ericston's first name. "Are you with Massie?"

Kendra turned to look at her daughter then got up. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so... He escaped from prison."

Kendra started to cry "Well, where is he?"

After a pause, he answered "I don't know."

Once they arrived back at the Block's house and walked in the front door Kendra spoke. "So you girls are staying over tonight, right?"

"Actually, I have to get home." Dylan said.

"Same." Alicia stated.

"No!" Kendra said "You have to stay here!"

"Why?" Massie asked knowingly.

Kendra tried to smile but there were tears in her eyes "Well, because it'll be fun."

Massie shook her head and brought her hands to her face. She slumped on the floor and started to cry.

Alicia, Claire and Dylan all hugged her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

Massie looked at her mother "What are we gonna do?"

By now, William was there too, shaking his head.

Kendra looked from him to Massie. "I don't know."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique.**

Don't worry I actually made this chapter have action! This is going to be a short series so I had to get it started right away.

Massie couldn't sleep.

_Come on, _She urged herself_ Go to sleep. _She glared at her sleeping friends, but stopped and turned the other way. It wasn't their fault she lay awake, scared out of her mind. She looked at the clock. 12 am. No wonder her friends were sleeping. After everything that had been happening lately, everybody was exhausted.

She closed her eyes and dreamed of Derrek. Her boyfriend.

Scratch that.

_Ex- _boyfriend.

They still loved each other. And they both knew that they stayed awake at night, dreaming about each other and crying about each other.

They both knew that it had to end though.

That is, if Derrek didn't want to be killed.

Massie recalled all the good times they had together and started dreaming up different scenarios where they were still dating, headed for marriage. She forgot about everything. She had her eyes closed and was half sleeping. She heard one of her friends move in their sleep and opened her eyes.

She looked over her shoulder to see which one was waking up but couldn't see anything since the lights were off.

Wait.

_Off?_

No way. There was no way she was sleeping in a dark room.

Yeah, she had _definitely _left them on.

Her heart beat quickened. She told herself not to panic as she stood up. She ran her hands against the wall until her finger bumped the switch. She gripped it, took a deep breath and--

Alicia sat up.

Massie exhaled.

"What is it?" Alicia asked in a whisper, trying not to wake the others.

"Nothing." Massie lowered herself to a crouched position next to Alicia. She was shaking.

"Bad dream?" Alicia tried again.

"Yeah." Massie lied.

"At least you slept." Alicia shrugged.

Massie didn't say anything. After a few minutes Massie noticed her throat was extremely dry.

"Will you come with me to get some water?" She asked Alicia.

"Sure."

They crept past Massie's parent's room, even though she knew her parents would still be awake. That feeling made her feel safer. They crept down the stairs into the dark kitchen. Massie grabbed onto Alicia's waist and was thankful her friend didn't say anything or laugh.

Once Alicia flicked on the light, Massie exhaled and pushed past Alicia, walking toward the fridge. She reached up to grab a cup and one fell. She quickly grabbed it. If it had shattered on the floor her parents would have run down there screaming. She shut the cabinet and gribbed the cup. As she grabbed the pitcher of water she said "Want a glass, Leesh?"

Silence.

"Alicia?" Massie turned around, afraid her friend would be gone.

And she was right.

**R&R! Sorry I'm so cruel! MWAHAHA! anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
